Mickber
Mickber (Mick 'and Am/'ber) is the friendship/romantic pairing of Mick Campbell and Amber Millington. The two were an item when the series first started. Amber accused the new girl, Nina Martin, of kidnapping Mick when she couldn't find him because Patricia Williamson thought Nina had kidnapped Joy Mercer and taken her place. Amber was often jealous of Mick's friendship with Mara Jaffray, who then had a huge crush on him. The two girls switched rooms because Amber found out that Mara really liked Mick and it was obvious that she wanted to steal him away from Amber. When Amber became too involved in Sibuna, Mick got jealous and eventually broke up with her for missing too many of their dates. Amber states she truly loves him, and he says he loves her but would rather be friends because they don't match. They're 'mates not dates,' he said. They slowly develop a friendship relationship. This progresses even to the point where Amber helps Mick get back together with Mara after she broke up with him for attempting to cheat for her in the School Representative competition. This shows that her romantic feelings have evaporated and she will now help him with his love life. They are still good friends and Amber was upset when Mick left for Australia. This pairing couldn't happen in Season 3 because Mick left to go to Australia and Amber left for fashion school later in the season. Plus, in Season 2, she was dating Alfie Lewis. This pairing is also unlikely to happen again unless there is a Season 4 because Mick is currently not a resident of Anubis House (he left and moved to Australia) and Amber has left to go to fashion school. Even if there is a Season 4, and all the residents return, they will probably not even get back together as their break-up in Season 1 was quite final and they have most likely moved on from each other, and seem to have developed a brother-sister relationship. View the Mickber Gallery, Fanfictions, and Society page. Mickber Moments ''Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *They were dating before this episode. *When Mick entered the classroom after his football match Amber said to Mara "''Could he be ANY hotter?" *She blushed when Mick came in and was sweating. *She ended a phone call with her father as soon as Mick walked in. *Amber looked extremely jealous when Mick asked Mara for help in biology and called her "the biology babe." *When Mara reassured Amber that Mick only wanted her "for her brains," Amber seemed relieved. *Amber was jealous when she found out that Mick and Mara were spending even more time together than she and Mick were, even though it was just for his biology homework. *She got jealous of Mara even though Mara said she did not like Mick like that. *Mick gives Amber a bracelet, but it's exactly the same as the one he gives Mara as a thank you present for helping him with his schoolwork. *Amber said that she thought that Mick had given her the bracelet as a token of their love. *Mick reassures Amber that Mara's bracelet was just a thank you gift. *When taking part in Nina's initiation, Amber asks Fabian where Mick was. *The first thing she asks Nina about is if she knew where Mick was. *Mick is jealous when Amber and Alfie kiss. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Mick ignores Amber in the classroom; Amber simply assumes he's jealous. *When seeing the candy message on her bed, Amber thinks it's from Mick even when Nina suggests someone else may have sent it. *Amber gets annoyed when Alfie shows up in the laundry room instead of Mick, and kicks him out before Mick shows up. *Amber is heartbroken the next morning, thinking that Mick stood her up. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Mick is still upset about Amfie's kiss. *When he finds out Amber and Alfie had a "date", Mick gets jealous and wants to go and hurt Alfie over it. *Amber walks in, expecting an apology from Mick, but he storms off leaving her confused. *Mick scoffs when Amber complains about "living forever," and when she asks what's wrong he doesn't answer her. *Mick gets upset when she thinks Amber (and Mara) is laughing at him. *Amber yells at Mick when she thinks he broke Alfie's leg. *After finding out the truth about Amfie's "date", Mick goes apologizing to Amber and gives her a conch shell as a gift. *Amber is touched that he almost died getting the conch for her, because he "risked his life for her". *They get back together. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Amber is jealous when she overhears Mara telling Patricia that she does, indeed, like Mick. *They have a party to celebrate getting back together. *Amber gets jealous again as Mick feeds Mara a chip and distracts him away from her. *Amber and Mick stand next to each other when Victor confronts everyone about the key. *In school, Amber asks Mick if they have anything in common and he assures her that they do. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Mick complains to Amber when he thinks he failed the French exam. *Amber told Mick about Fabina's "date", even after Nina told her to keep quiet. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mick and Amber walk into the classroom discussing if Patricia really did see a ghost. *Mick looks a bit annoyed and confused when Amber goes to sit with Nina instead. *Amber comes over to see Mick's perfect score on the French exam, in disbelief. *When Mara and Amber are fighting over Mara cheating for Mick, Mick pulls Amber away from Mara. *After telling Mick the truth about Mara cheating for him, Amber walks off with him. *He puts his arm around Amber as they walk away. *When Mick comes over to ask Amber out (when she's talking to Nina and Fabian), she has him listen to her new playlist while continuing to talk to Sibuna. *Mick is disappointed when Amber ditches him for Nina and storms off. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Mick was annoyed that Amber was ignoring him. *Amber tried to convince him that she wasn't and said he was pretty hard to ignore. *Mick gave her a candle as a gift. *Mick wanted to go on a date and Amber suggested a picnic. *Mick was angry when Amber didn't show up on the date. * Mick rudely broke up with Amber. *Mick walked over to talk to Amber. *Amber looked happy when Mick said she looked "hot" and "on fire". *She looked devastated when he explained even further for breaking up with her and how they should just be friends. *Mick helped Amber get up after she got knocked down by Alfie, who was trying to act as the hero. *Mick said he loved Amber. * He said that they were "mates, not dates." *Amber refused to work the History table with Mick, telling Mr. Winkler how they broke up. *Amber gets angry at Alfie for "ruining everything" and causing Mick to not want to get back with her. House of Flames / House of Passages *Mick and Amber are talking at the breakfast table. *Mick (and everyone else) is angry when Patricia dumps water on Amber. *They sit next to each other in class. House of Dramas / House of Codes *Amber seemed grossed out when Mara and Mick were kissing even longer than they should have because the curtains had been closed, implying jealousy. *Amber said that they didn't need to kiss anymore because the curtain was down and seem very annoyed when they ignored her and kept on going. House of Risk / House of Thieves *Amber seems a bit depressed when the play is over, possibly because of Mick and Mara's kiss. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Amber seems happy that Mick and Mara are having trouble. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Amber awkwardly waves Mick goodbye. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Amber knows what Mick's numerology number is. *Amber seems disappointed when Mara and Mick have the same number, which makes them a "perfect match". House of Time / House of Aliens *Amber is excited when Mick comes back home. *Mick says that he misses the simplicity of his relationship with Amber. *Amber got excited and thought that Mick wanted to get back with her. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Out of jealousy at Mick and Mara, Amber starts running for class representative. *Mick gets angry at Jerome when he puts embarrassing photos of Amber all around the school. *Amber smirks when Mick implies he doesn't like Mara better than her. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Amber tries to comfort Mick after Mara breaks up with him, but Mick just snaps at her instead. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Amber feels bad for Mick and gives him advice to set him up with Mara. *Mick gets angry with Amber after her plan (have him cheerlead for Mara to humiliate himself) backfires and everyone makes fun of him. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Amber tries to give Mick a facial. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Amber tells Mick that she can teach him how to dance if he likes. *Mick and Amber slow dance. *Throughout almost the whole episode, Mick and Amber were talking about the prom and spending a lot of time together. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mick asks Amber what's wrong. *Mick says Amber is "drop dead gorgeous." *Mick gives Amber a long hug to make her feel better because he thought she didn't have a date for the prom. *Amber teaches Mick how to dance. * He helps her think of who King Tut could be. *Amber offers Mick another dance lesson. *In a deleted scene, Mick (with Mara) is excited when Amber finally shows up to the prom. ''Season 2'' House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Amber was sad when he moved to Australia. *Amber gave him the bracelet that he gave her when they were together in the first season, claiming "it didn't exactly bring us luck" but says that it might bring him luck in Australia with another girl. *Amber suggested they do some more Sibuna business to Nina and Fabian to take their minds off of Mick leaving to Australia. Trivia *Mickber was the first canon pairing to be shown on the show. *The two have very similar personalities. They are both quite bossy, dumb, and popular, yet good natured. *Amber is often jealous of Mick during Season 1 because of Mara. *They are the only couple that have never kissed on camera. *They are a stereotypical couple because the jock and the popular blonde would be dating. *Mick and Amber were dating before House of Anubis even started, so it is unknown how long they were dating. *Mick seemed a little upset when Amber started going out with Alfie, similar to Amber's reaction to Mick dating Mara. *They are both blondes- even in personalities because they're both not as clever as others! * They seem to have a Brother/Sister relationship now that they are broken up. * They both still have very strong feelings for each other since they admitted that they both love each other. * They both can get jealous very easily. Relationships Relationship #1 (Before 1.01 - 1.05) *Start Up: Before House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies- the first episode of House of Anubis Season 1 *Break Up: House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies Reason for Break Up: Jerome told Mick that Amber and Alfie were an item and that she was cheating on Mick- which was a lie. Relationship #2 (1.09 - 1.15) *Start Up: House of Agendas / House of Keys *Break Up: House of Confrontation / House of Alarms Reason for Break Up: Amber kept ditching Mick for Sibuna, which hurt his feelings. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis